Toroko Warriors/Quartz
Quartz is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. Quartz was one of The Threat's Top 10, having been No. 6 and sent to conquer the planet Earth, but she was stopped and she ended up reforming and becoming an ally of Unten. She plays a very aggressive playstyle in Toroko Warriors, wielding absurdly high strength and having lethal upclose options and powerful projectile attacks. Quartz is under the offense class for her massive strength and the fact that she can hold up against a plethora of different attacks, and is capable of annihilating tough defenses. Thanks to these, she is one of the characters that are best suited for fighting multiple enemies at once, able to use the earth to her advantage and wipe out many foes at once with swings of her large arms. While she's one of the slower characters in the game and requires assistance from support characters like Zellen, Quartz is to be feared by almost any opponent that isn't fast. Playstyle Quartz is rather moderate in height, but she's very heavy, the second heaviest in the game only behind The Mistake. She has a very high offense stat, strong defense, and great health, but she's hindered by a very abysmal speed stat, one of the slower characters in the game. Thanks to her large body frame, she's rather easy to hit and she can't do much about it, but she serves as a good distraction; opponents can focus on trying to defeat her while the faster members of her team can get past them. While heavy and slow, she isn't nonathletic; she can climb walls and wall kick to gain height. Quartz is amazingly strong, able to break down even locked doors and uniquely push down weak walls just by running into them. When she jumps, she'll come down and cause a quake that trips over foes nearby, and this quake's power is intensified the higher the place she's falling from is. The player can also heat up Quartz's claws for devastating effects; characters such as Vespa and the Mistake absolutely do not enjoy heat attacks. When they're fully heated up, Quartz can melt metal walls just by clawing through them, able to take her own shortcuts through certain maps. Her power just isn't all physical however, she also has projectiles she can use to her advantage. The player can launch large, burning blue flame orbs towards opponents, which can burn them up and cause lots of damage. If they don't hit an opponent, they will fall on the ground, still intact, then explode in a radius, damaging anyone nearby, even teammates. These flame orbs can be reflected by shields, held by fire-resistant players (such as Bang Crimson and Alcyone) and duplicated by Zellen and be placed into a reliable gun that fires these feared orbs of burning power. Quartz's strong bulk and thick body means she'll be able to take tons of damage and still live healthily in the match. Unlike most of the other fighters present in the game, she can take more than two foes out at a time, and can have four people shoot at her with no problem. Quartz can be the downfall of armies or beasts set up by the other team, she can also smash through defenses and lift some of the strongest objects, and hurl them far away from her. In some cases, she can pick up another team's bombs or traps and toss them back at her foes to damage them instead. Also unlike a few fighters, it is possible for Quartz to actually nullify some types of damage taken onto her. If attacks hit her chest plate, arm bracers, or gemstones, she will take absolutely no damage unless those attacks also make contact with her skin. This really does help her defense, and it makes her very difficult to take down. Attacks that hit those places also lower the amount of damage that's dealt to her skin if that's also hit. To keep her from being too powerful, it is possible to break the chest plate and arm bracers. The consequences will be explained later in the article. Quartz's usual strategy is pretty straightforward. The player is expected to lead Quartz into the enemies' territory or into hordes of foes and smash apart as many of them as she possibly can. She should also dispose of traps, give helpful items to teammates, and save them from the clutches of fearsome enemies. She can also work well as a flag guard in Capture the Flag and can keep people from entering the tower in King of the Hill. She plays best guarding someone or any point on the battlefield. Being a security guard for a team is also an occupation she can play well. Even though she's very heavy, Quartz can take off and fly, although not for necessarily long periods of time. In the air, she can still claw and launch her fire orbs at her foes, although her aim is trickier to adjust in the air. She's much better off fighting on the ground though, for her aerial movements should just be used to get to high heights. While takeoff from the ground is very quick, her flying speed isn't so great, although it's a little faster to fly around than it is to run on the ground. Don't think Quartz can take care of anyone in the air; her biggest weakness is not being able to deal with fast foes very well. Despite a threatening offensive position and strong defense, Quartz has a slew of flaws. For starters, she's painfully slow and is easily overwhelmed by quick opponents who can drain constantly at her health, especially Rubelline. Second off, her protective plating and her bracers can crack up and break, which can result in much more damage being dealt to her. If the areas those parts once protected are hit, they will take more damage than usual, so they serve as her new weak points. It is rather hard to aim her flame orb projectiles too, as they're tossed in a very cannonball like style and the player needs somewhat precise aim. Quartz has multiple things that she's good at despite her rather straightforward tactics. If an enemy is below 1/4 of their health, a swing from her arms is usually all it takes to take them out for good, meaning that she's good at finishing off those that are broken down. Characters with low health, like Leah and Sakeena, are characters she can exterminate easily, and Bombyx and Zellen serve no real threat to her. However, characters that can fly around quickly or speed past her, or even chip away quickly at her defenses are also annoying, such examples being Ethereal, Alcyone, and rather notoriously, Rubelline. Quartz's FINALE is Obliteration, which is when she jumps high in the air and crashes down with her fists, a huge quake occurring and knocking over anyone within a wide radius. Then she'll rise all the way back up and come back down with a large orb of fiery energy, smashing it and causing a huge wave of fire and electricity to spread across the battlefield, scorching up any foes she hits and causing high damage. Foes that resist fire or electricity are very likely to be hit by the other element. It is possible to avoid the attack if foes jump over the fiery blast or jump off of buildings and use the fall time to avoid the wave. Quartz does have quite a bit of flaws, being very slow and easy to hit, but she has an outstanding offense and defense, and can obliterate almost anything that comes her way. She is great to use for players that love to go on the full offensive and are patient with slow speed. Notable techniques Flame Claw In a combo involving the basic buttons, thrusting the up direction in combination with an attack button will cause her to thrust out a flaming claw at her enemy, lighting them aflame and ending the combo, sending the enemy away from her. This is useful for when the player needs to end their combo or fend off another foe that just got close to her. Wide Spin If the player holds a basic attack button and rotates the control stick, Quartz will spin around with her large arms and smack away all foes close to her. This is an excellent way to space herself from enemies, and is a good way to end a combo as well. Breakdown If the player holds both basic attack buttons then presses the special attack button, Quartz will pull her arms back and then thrust them forward at full power, bursting down almost anything that's in her way. This will do tons of damage, but it's a rather slow attack. It can be used as a combo ender or surprise attack on paralyzed foes. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Once one of the Threat's 'Top 10', Quartz is a powerful alien who was sent to Earth with orders to conquer it, and to do that she had to try and put down threats like Unten. She ended up joining Unten's side and is now part of Team Unten. Quartz is super strong in this game, she can break down walls and beat the hell out of any enemies in her way. Witness her destructive power." ''Alt'' :"Quartz is truthfully much more capable of crushing forces and teams using offense than anyone else in the game. While slow and requiring plenty of support, she can overwhlem her foes with heavy arm swings and launch flaming projectiles into their faces. She can also fly around, so getting away from Quartz is pretty difficult to do if you're not fast enough to evade her attacks or body." ''FINALE'' :"Obliteration is a strong FINALE, first Quartz will come up and come back down with a huge quake, then spread a wave of fire and electricity across the battlefield after another big jump to devastate her foes! Watch as your enemies quickly lose a ton of health or otherwise get defeated. Evading this attack is definitely possible, all you need is a well timed jump or two!" Alts Trivia *A bit of Quartz's moveset is inspired by Heavy's gameplay from Team Fortress 2. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages